


The Obsession

by RuitheSpiderDemon122894



Category: TangledtheSeries
Genre: Anger, F/M, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Killing, Lust, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuitheSpiderDemon122894/pseuds/RuitheSpiderDemon122894
Summary: From the first moment he met her Varian knew he was in love with the Sun the same sun that wouldn't leave his thoughts the same sun which hurts every time she wasn't with him Varian was obsessed with the sun and the sun was Rapunzel
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

⚠️ **Warning⚠️ This fanfic contains** **stalking** , **killing, obsession along** **with** **other dark themes if that stuff bothers** **you turn back now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled the Series**

In Corona Varian was walking home from the library as he was carrying some books that were meant for his new experiment. "I really hope things work out this time I know this will help everyone in Old Corona and make their lives easier...what do you think Ruddiger? Do you think it'll be a success this time?" He asked the raccoon whom chitters warmly in response making Varian smile big as he was so deep in conversation with Ruddiger he wasn't paying attention where he was going and accidentally bumps into a girl with short brown hair.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry." He says when he realized he had knocked her down by accident and began to help her up it was then that his eyes widen when he recognized her. She was Princess Rapunzel. Varian automatically kneels down in front of her in showing his respect towards her. "I'm so sorry your highness I wasn't paying attention where I was going." He apologizes to her making Rapunzel smile warmly at him. "It's okay it was an accident also you can just call me Rapunzel." She tells him as she was still getting used to this whole princess thing as Varian looks at her in awe and stands up as he begins to pick up some of his books as Rapunzel noticed this and bends down and begins to help him making Varian shocked since most of the time when he drops something no one else helps him or anything like that in fact if he was completely honest...he didn't really have any friends since all the kids his age thought he was weird and they used to beat him up constantly and bully him.

In fact the only real friend he had was Ruddiger. Varian then sighs and goes to grab a book as his hand and Rapunzel's hand touches each other as they looked at each other and Varian couldn't help but feel his heart stopping. "She's...so beautiful." He thinks to himself feeling amazed of her beauty as Rapunzel then hands him the book. "Here you go Umm..." She didn't even know his name which Varian noticed as he shakes his head making his thoughts more clear. "I'm Varian I'm from Old Corona and I'm a scientist mainly an alchemist and I work with alchemy." He tells her making Rapunzel smile at him.

"It's nice to meet you Varian I hope we can be good friends." She says to him making Varian feel so happy. "Friends? A girl wants to be my friend? This is the best day ever." He thinks to himself as a girl whom was wearing a lady in waiting dress calls out to Rapunzel as she goes over to her but not before saying goodbye to Varian whom watches her leave. When she was gone Varian smiles and blushes to himself. "She's amazing." He says to himself as he then begins to walk home without even knowing that his obsession with the Princess has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rapunzel comes to visit him Varian is overjoyed but when Eugene pops by Varian wants nothing more but to make him vanish forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled the** **Series**

It has been a few months since Varian had seen Rapunzel but after that one meeting he couldn't get her out of his head at all. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms to kiss her and cuddle her and have her tell him how much she loves him. He sighs in a dreamy kind of way as he was blushing and thinking about her.

But then while in his lab working on some new experiments he hears voices making him look outside and his eyes widen and he smiles when he sees a familiar face. It was Princess Rapunzel in all her beauty he was so excited to see her but then he sees someone with her a girl with short black hair he then squinted his eyes to get a good look at her and realized she was the Princess's lady in waiting which didn't bother the 14 year old alchemist so long as she didn't get in his way.

Varian then decided to make a dramatic entrance as a first impression and gets ready for it. When Rapunzel and Cassandra enters his lab to get information about her hair they realized they couldn't see through a strange purple fog as they end up accidentally triggering a booby trap and they soon found themselves trapped in some strange purplish pink substance and a figure approaches them.

"What. Do. You. Want?!" They asked them in a warp tone as Rapunzel looks at the figure with a nervous smile. "Hi sorry for bothering you, but I want to ask you some questions about my hair since well you're such a magic expert." She says making the person's eyes widen underneath his mask. "Magic?! I do not work with magic!" They yell out and removes their mask revealing they are Varian whom was smiling warmly at them. "Technically it's not magic it's alchemy but ah don't sweat it." He says to them.

Rapunzel laughs kinda nervously. "Right so what is this?" She asked him making Varian so happy that she asked him that. "Why it's just a chemical concoction of something of my own design thank you now you see we have a little critter problem out here so with the miracle of alchemy I have found a humane way to solve the problem." He says to them as he frees Ruddiger and then gently throws him outside his lab.

After that he worked on freeing Rapunzel and Cassandra as he smiles at her. "It's so good to see you again Rapunzel." He greeted her excitedly making Rapunzel tilt her head not understanding how he knew her name when it clicked into place and she remembered him making her smile from ear to ear. "Varian it's so good to see you again!" She says happily and hugs him making Cassandra confused wondering how Rapunzel knew Varian but she also wondered why she had a bad feeling about the boy.

Varian smiles enjoying the hug he didn't want this to end ever but right before he could ask her how he can help her the door is opened and Eugene enters inside. Rapunzel seeing him automatically pulls away from Varian and runs over to him. "Eugene! What are you doing here?" She asked him as she hugs her boyfriend making Varian feel something burning in his chest he didn't know whatever or not if it was anger or if it was jealousy but either way he didn't like him hugging her one bit. "Why I was in the Snuggling Duckling when I saw you and dragon lady here sneaking around so I decided to follow to see what you two were up to." He tells her making Cassandra groan at this.

"Oh really? Well I actually came here looking for well some information about my hair is all." Rapunzel tells him but doesn't tell him how her hair really grew back . Eugene nods his head in understanding since he also thought it was weird how her hair grew back over night and wanted to know too. "Well alright, you don't mind if I stay around do ya?" He asked her making Rapunzel smile at him. "No not at all you don't mind do you Varian?" She asked him making Varian snap out of his deep musings and different plots of murdering Eugene and several different ways of getting away with it.

He really didn't want him to stay he also didn't want Cassandra here either since he just wanted it to be just him and Rapunzel just them...together forever. But at the same time he wanted her to be happy so he guess for now he will allow it. "Sure I don't mind the more the merrier." Varian says to her with a big and convincing smile although he wanted nothing more but smash the wall with his fist and Eugene as well.

Rapunzel grins at that. "Thanks Varian." She says to him innocently making Varian nod his head as he guides her over to one of his inventions and got to work. As he worked he felt some tremors and goes to check it out and finds his machines that he made to help bring hot running water to his village were malfunctioning making him feel very concern for Rapunzel so he began to try to turn them all off but only manages to turn off two of them when he almost got crushed to death by one of the pipes when he was saved by Cassandra.

After everything calmed down he goes to check on Rapunzel and found her hugging Eugene making the burning feeling come back into his chest once more. Varian bites his lip he didn't know why he was feeling this way he wanted to rip Eugene apart he wanted to kill him and burry his corpse so no one can ever see him again he hated him since he felt he should be the one whom should be in his place no HE will be in his place even it means he'll have to burn the Kingdom to the ground. Varian smiles evilly at the thought yes and in the end Rapunzel will be all his and no one will ever take her from him.


End file.
